pixarfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Леви, Юджин
, , , |годы активности = с 1971 года по настоящее время |направление = |киностудия = |награды = style="background:transparent" } style="background: transparent" } }} Леви}} Юджин Леви ( ) — канадский актёр, режиссёр, продюсер и сценарист. Ранние годы Родился в 1946 году, в еврейской семье, в канадском городе Гамильтон. Его мать была домохозяйкой, а отец — мастером на автомобильном заводе. Личная жизнь В 1977 году Юджин женился на Деборе Дивайн (Deborah Divine). У них двое детей: сын Дэниел Джозеф Леви (Daniel Joseph Levy) родился в 1983 году и дочь Сара Леви (Sarah Levy). Признание и награды В 2006 году Юджин Леви удостоен звезды на аллее славы Канады. В 2011 году Юджин Леви стал членом ордена Канады. Награждён медалью Бриллиантового юбилея королевы Елизаветы II . Фильмография * 1971 — Foxy Lady * 1973 — Cannibal Girls * 1979 — Running * 1980 — Double Negative * 1980 — Ничего личного — Nothing Personal * 1981 — Тяжёлый металл — Heavy Metal (озвучка) * 1983 — Каникулы — National Lampoon’s Vacation * 1983 — Вояки — Going Berserk * 1984 — Последняя полька — The Last Polka * 1984 — Всплеск — Splash * 1985 — Tears Are Not Enough (документальный) * 1986 — Клуб «Рай» — Club Paradise * 1986 — Вооружён и опасен — Armed and Dangerous * 1987 — Невеста Бугеди — Bride Of Boogedy * 1989 — Зона скорости — Speed Zone * 1991 — Отец невесты — Father of the Bride * 1992 — Однажды преступив закон — Once Upon a Crime… (кассир в казино, также режиссёр) * 1992 — Оставайтесь с нами — Stay Tuned * 1994 — Я люблю неприятности — I Love Trouble * 1995 — Отец невесты 2 — Father of the Bride Part II * 1996 — Множество — Multiplicity * 1996 — В ожидании Гаффмана — Waiting for Guffman * 1998 — Почти герои — Almost Heroes * 1998 — Святоша — Holy Man * 1999 — Тайная жизнь женщин * 1999 — Dogmatic * 1999 — Американский пирог — American Pie * 2000 — Победители шоу — Best in Show (также автор сценария) * 2000 — Дамский угодник — The Ladies Man * 2001 — Обратно на Землю — Down to Earth * 2001 — Джози и кошечки — Josie and the Pussycats * 2001 — Американский пирог 2 — American Pie 2 * 2001 — Интуиция — Serendipity * 2002 — Репли-Кейт — Repli-Kate * 2002 — Как Майк — Like Mike * 2003 — Дом вверх дном — Bringing Down the House * 2003 — Могучий ветер — A Mighty Wind (также автор сценария) * 2003 — Тупой и ещё тупее тупого: Когда Гарри встретил Ллойда — Dumb and Dumberer: When Harry Met Lloyd * 2003 — Американский пирог 3: Свадьба — American Wedding * 2004 — Мгновения Нью-Йорка — New York Minute * 2005 — Тот самый человек — The Man * 2005 — Американский пирог 4: Музыкальный лагерь — American Pie: Band Camp * 2005 — Оптом дешевле 2 — Cheaper by the Dozen 2 * 2006 — На ваше рассмотрение — For Your Consideration (также автор сценария) * 2006 — Любопытный Джордж — Curious George (озвучка) * 2006 — Лесная братва — Over the Hedge (озвучка) * 2006 — Американский пирог 5: Голая миля * 2007 — Американский пирог 6: Переполох в общаге * 2009 — Губи — Gooby * 2009 — Американский пирог 7: Книга любви * 2011 — Вышибала * 2012 — Американский пирог: Все в сборе * 2012 — Программа защиты свидетелей Мэдеи * 2016 — В поисках Дори — Finding Dory Отец Дори (озвучка) Примечания Ссылки Категория:Лауреаты премии «Спутник» Категория:Лауреаты премии «Эмми» en:Eugene Levy